


Thief in the Shadows

by akahime4



Series: Prayers to Broken Stone [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Here there be dragons, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, prayers to broken stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to the tireless efforts of Avelera, who inspired me to make this piece of work. Took me HOURS to get the lines right.... But it was worth it in the end. Thorin in his fully realized form, and Bilbo skulking in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



> Dedicated to the tireless efforts of Avelera, who inspired me to make this piece of work. Took me HOURS to get the lines right.... But it was worth it in the end. Prayers to Broken Stone, people. READ IT! 
> 
>  
> 
> [www.tumblr.com/dashboard](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)  
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1205…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1205443/chapters/2462317)


End file.
